nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat Panto
''Top Cat Panto ''is a special holiday series of Top Cat ''that brought together ten characters to produce the pantomime ''Cinderella. It aired from December 20, 2015 to January 4, 2016 on Cartoon Network. The pantomime performed, Cinderella, was written by Jonathan Harvey. It was performed at a theatre near to The Alley Lodge. Broadcast Top Cat Panto ''aired from December 20, 2015 to January 4, 2016 and was presented by Abbey Thickson. It was broadcast each night on Cartoon Network before Adult Swim and repeated the following morning. On December 28, there was a live show at 1:00 PM where comments and suggestions from the public were read to the characters. The finale aired at 8:00 PM on Cartoon Network. The characters went home twice, first from December 22 to 27 and second from December 30 to January 2 to spend Christmas and New Year at home. The only vote was for who played Cinderella. Voice Cast * Jason Harris Katz as Top Cat * Chris Edgerly as Benny the Ball * Nolan North as Choo-Choo * Jess Harnell as Brain * Matthew Piazzi as Fancy-Fancy * Benjamin Diskin as Spook * Melissa Disney as Trixie * Brian Scott McFadden as Jazz * Jim Conroy as Beau * Peter Pamela Rose as Miss Kitty Summary Day 1: December 20, 2015 Having entered the Alley Lodge the day before, the group talk about what roles they want to play. Day 2: December 21, 2015 The group had to audition for a part in ''Cinderella. Trixie and Miss Kitty auditioned for Cinderella, Jazz for Button, Beau for Dandini, Choo-Choo for Baron Hardup, Spook for ugly sister Jordanne, Brain for ugly sister Jodey, Benny for the Fairy Liquid and Fancy-Fancy for Prince Charming. No one auditioned for the parts of Baroness Hardup and the Fairy Hairdresser. Later, they had a dance class with the dance coach. Later the director announced who had been cast in which part. Spook was cast as Button, Brain as Dandini, Choo-Choo as Baron Hardup, Fancy-Fancy as Baroness Hardup, Jazz as Jordanne, Beau as Jodey, Benny as the Fairy Liquid, and Top Cat as Prince Charming. The director could not decide between Miss Kitty and Trixie for the role of Cinderella. Day 3: December 22, 2015 During a dance class, Brain walked out and threatened to leave because he did not want to play Dandini. Day 4: December 23, 2015 The group had a lesson from Officer Dibble and later had the first script read through. After a Christmas dinner, the group left the Alley Lodge. Day 5: December 27, 2015 The group returned to the Alley Lodge. It was then announced that the decision over who played Cinderella would be put to the public vote. Day 6: December 28, 2015 The group appeared on Cartoon Network and Trixie and Miss Kitty auditioned for the role of Cinderella. The lines for who played Cinderella were open from 12:30 PM to 5:00 PM. Trixie won the public vote with 79% of the vote. Day 7: December 29, 2015 The group spent the day rehearsing. Day 8: December 30, 2015 The group left the Alley Lodge to go home for New Year. Day 9: January 2, 2016 The group returned to the Alley Lodge. Later, the group ran through ''Cinderella ''in full costume and had a singing lesson. Day 10: January 3, 2016 During a full day of rehearsals, Brainw alked out of rehearsals and threatened to leave. However, he later returned. Day 11: January 4, 2016 The group spent the day rehearsing. At 8:00 PM, they performed ''Cinderella ''live on Cartoon Network and later left the house.